Dull side, bright side
by Dorkeeh
Summary: Um, I just kinda came up with this...thing after a near eight hour long marathon of Teen Titans. Damn my sister. D:


-1"Aw, to hell with it." The girl said grumpily, crossing her arms. "IT'S SO BIG. And we don't have a boat. Chip, how could we NOT have a boat? YOU SAID YOU THOUGHT OF EVERYTHING!" Kiwi glared at her younger brothers -- Chip 'n Dip (her parents joke on their favorite food) -- and looked back at the tower moodily. Did they have powers? Well, not exactly. Chip and Dip did, Chip was a contortionist, and Dip could produce light with a snap of his fingers. Kiwi? She was powerless, but she was…an…okay fencer.

"Kiiwwii, I'm scared of water." Chip whined.

"You two are scared of everything."

That wasn't true. Chip was scared of everything, but Dip was just cautious. He was the more mature of the siblings, so he felt it was his responsibility to take care of them (especially Chip). They were out here in Jump City for one main reason. There was no where else to go. They got separated from their parents (Damn the crowded streets of New York City!) and it wasn't like they had any other family, so they heard of the Teen Titans helping people, Chip and Dip got excited, and Kiwi was being drug along.

"I'm not scared of everything." He defended. "I'm not scared of…um…"

"Soda." Dip murmured, looking around.

"Yeah! That's right. I'm not scared of soda." Chip said proudly. He tackled his brother, looking around also. "Oh, Dip, you could just…swim…and then you could like, yell at the people to come get us."

"I can't swim."

"Oh yeah. Kiwi, can you swim?"

Kiwi thought about her experiences in the pool -- deep water, chlorine, contacts, lifeguards, the light… "Nope."

"I've got a plan." Dip grinned, picking himself up from the ground. "We go over to them and say hi." He pointed to his left, and the other two paled.

The titans were standing hardly twenty feet away from them.

Chip stared at his brother. "How long have you known they were standing there, Dip?" He didn't need to ask, knowing his brother he would have known the whole time. Dip was just mean like that.

Tilting her head to the side, Kiwi ran down the pros and cons. Well, the titans could kick their asses -- it's not like a fencer without a blade, a contortionist, and a light bulb could do much damage to a cyborg, beast, witch, alien, and some guy who knows a lot of fighting.

"I'M NOT A LIGHTBULB."

"Was I thinking out loud again?" Kiwi asked harmlessly, and hooked her arms with Chip, and the pair walked -- no, no, _strutted_ over to where the Titans were. Dip followed, preparing himself for the scene that was about to take place. Kiwi, though she was about to turn eighteen, barely could pass as a twelve year old. Standing at a short 4'8, she looked like a child. Light blonde (it could pass as white) hair didn't even go pass her shoulders, pale skin (though she spent most of her time outdoors, she refused to wear t-shirts and shorts, even on the hottest day of June, like today. Wide green eyes gave her an innocent expression. She hated it, but it was a consequence of having Turner syndrome.

Chip and Dip didn't, in their own opinions, look younger (or too much older) than their age, fourteen. They stood at a height of 5'6, they had short blond (almost white, much like their sisters, but a shade lighter) hair. They didn't have tan skin, but they weren't pale. Their skin was the result of being outside frequently, but not long enough to actually tan. Their eyes were a mixture of forest green and aquamarine.

Dip wasn't looking forward to the encounter. Was that red head patting Kiwi? This wasn't going to end well. "Maybe she'll kee--" He didn't have enough time to finish the sentence, considering the girl was flying past him.

"SHE IS BITING ME!" The girl wailed, flailing her arms. Kiwi was hanging on Starfire for dear life with her teeth.

"Mm! Puf meh on da gound!" She was clawing at the girls arms -- an orange tan… (Dip was wondering why he was noting how she looking when his sister was dangling thirty feet above the ground on a strangers arm by her teeth.)

The Titan landed on the ground, and Kiwi hid behind Dip. "She called me cute!"

Chip was also hiding, wide eyed. "She called her cute!"

Dip coughed. "Um, hello there. Could you…put…the weapons down? I forgot what bird you are." He pointed to Robin, a confused look on his face. "A raven? Bluejay? Robin? Oh! I know what bird you are. You're a hu--" Dip dodged as a…thing flew past his head at topspeed.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL?! A BOOMERANG?! WHO JUST THROWS A BOOMERANG AROUND?!" Kiwi.

"Apparently Hummingbird does." Chip said, voice shaking.

"Robin. His name is Robin." A green boy announced, walking over. "I'm Beastboy."

"Oh, there's a sane one here." Kiwi said, pleased. "Even if he is the color of guacamole."

Dip's stomach rumbled slightly. "Don't mention food."

"Okay, _Dip._"

It was times like these he hated his name…

"Sane?" A humongous guy asked, and pointed to Beastboy. "Well, it is apparently you guys are tourists."

"Um, yeah. I'm Dip, and this is my brother Chip. And this is our older sister, Kiwi. She's a bit sensitive about her appearance, she's almost eighteen. We came to the city 'cause we were wondering if you guys could…help us. Do you know anywhere we could stay? We don't want to trouble you, and we don't have anywhere to go…"

"Yes we do. We do want to trouble you. Especially if you have food." Kiwi nodded.

Chip shook his head. "No we don't, Kiwi. They might kill us. Or hug us until we go crazy. Or throws boomerangs at us until we kill ourselves. Or…or give us that creepy 'I hate you' look until we leave, or remind us of guacamole until we die of starvation…"

"You're staring to sound like Dip, you damn pessimist." Kiwi muttered.

"I'm not a pessimist. I'm a realist."

"So THAT'S why we have no money."

"Oh, ha ha, very funny, shrimp." Dip hissed.

"Ya know, you're acting like you wanna fight." Kiwi challenged.

He rolled his eyes. "It's not very hard to win with you. You life up your foot, slam it down, and your down. Either that, or just use large words, and sooner than later you leave and start looking for the dictionary."

"Name one word you know and I don't."

"Injudicious."

"Umm…"

"That means stupid, Kiwi." Chip offered cheerfully.

"…oh. You're good, Dip." Kiwi said, offering her hand. Dip nodded, and shook it.

"You three don't seem to get along well." Cyborg grinned.

Chip unrolled himself slowly. "Are you gonna kill us?"

"He is if you keep asking moronic questions." Dip said pleasantly. "Now, will you guys please just shut up?" He looked at the Titans sheepishly. "Well? Do you people know of any place that'd take us in? Or do we need to keep looking?" He glanced at Kira, it was her cue to look sick, and vulnerable. Chip already looked pitiful. Well, there was a saying Dip had. If you didn't have any money, play on the pity card.

**[…okayyy, so I didn't exactly plan. xD Um, I might continue writing…maybe. And um, I swear…I will get more involved with the Titans, it's just that I kinda had to introduce the new 'uns first, but they won't become Titans. Because I hate characters becoming Titans, 'cause it's sort of…I dunno. But I swear! It WILL have a plot…somehow…someday, maybe…**


End file.
